


Now I'm Standing Strong

by pheral



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pheral/pseuds/pheral
Summary: A small malec moment on Magnus' balcony - Alec wants his help to do something for other Shadowhunters like him.





	Now I'm Standing Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing, that came to mind. I'd love to see this for Alec in next season, and if we don't see it I'm just going to believe it happened in the background. :) Let me know if i've named lgbt+ incorrectly or done anything wrong, and I'll change it happily.
> 
> (Also I still hate trying to think of fic titles)

Warmth had settled in Alec's stomach and he swirled his wine glass gently, watching the red liquid catch the soft light and glimmer. He could feel Magnus' chest shifting with breaths against his back, the two of them settled happily on the balcony couch and their body heat creating a bubble of comfort in the cool evening air.

He tipped his head back and to the side slightly, looking up and seeking Magnus' gaze. Magnus met his eyes after a beat, smiling softly and dipping his head down and to meet Alec's lips for the kiss he offered.

"Are you content, my Alexander?" Magnus asked.

"Yes," Alec replied with a smile, "yes."

He stared for a long second, watching the balcony fairy lights glimmer in Magnus' eyes.

He flicked his gaze away and cleared his throat, "Actually I had a favour to ask."

"Oh yes?"

"I wondered if you could create a portal.... some portals... but I can't make it official, or I don't think it will be helpful in this case, and I don't know where yet..." He petered off, aware he wasn't managing to make much sense.

Magnus waited and squeezed Alec's arm briefly.

Alec started again after a breath, "I want to set up a support group for LB.. G.. T.." he stumbled over the initials and scrunched up his nose, tilting his head back and looking up at Magnus for help.

Magnus's chest shook with a short laugh at his expression and he smiled encouragingly, giving Alec's nose a light peck with his lips, already catching on to what Alec was going to be suggesting. "LGBT+, yes?"

"Yes, thanks, LGBT+ Shadowhunters, I want to set up a group for them. We have clubs and groups and things - fighting and training groups, some for support like widowed shadowhunters, that sort of thing. There aren't many but we do have some. And I think if I'd had something like that..." He petered off and took a gulp of wine.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Magnus replied, his voice gentle as if he was trying not to scare the conversation away. "There are doubtless quite a few Shadowhunters that are too scared to come out, perhaps many that have lived their whole lives hidden, just as you nearly did."

Alec grasped Magnus' hand and squeezed. The idea that he so narrowly avoided a life of misery and self-loathing still brought a hard lump to his throat. Magnus squeezed his hand back and planted another kiss to the hair on the top of his head.

"I'd love to help, what can I do?" he asked.

"I want to open it up to other institutes, not just ours - I don't expect a big turnout initially anyway so I want to open it to as many shadowhunters as I can. It's a group not an official thing, so I can't really sanction funding for a portal and I don't really want to make it official anyway, I want to ensure it's a safe space independent from The Clave initially. So I was wondering if you'd be able to create some portals... I was thinking of getting people to contact me if they want to come from other institutes in advance and then we'll know where portals are needed?"

"Absolutely, I'd be overjoyed to help, whatever you need. I can portal into your institute of course, and can create portals outside the others. If you can give me a few days advance notice of portals needed then I can check if I've been to those locations and contact warlocks nearby the ones I haven't."

Alec nodded. "I don't even know if anyone will come, you might not have to do anything..."

Magnus shifted then, pushing Alec a little to the side and off him slightly, allowing him to turn the shadowhunter's chin and meet his eyes straight on. He took Alec's glass and and set it, with his own, onto the table next to their seat. He grasped Alec's hands and gripped them in his own.

"Alexander, if what I saw when I first met you is any indication, there will be a great number of very oppressed and miserable shadowhunters out there just calling out for help but finding none. *You were*. It's a wonderful and brave thing you're doing, offering them the help they need and encouragement to be themselves." He grinned suddenly, tipped his head to the side slightly, "Because let's face it, they can't all meet someone as splendid and tempting as me to coax them out into the light can they?"

Alec's face broke into a broad smile and he let out an amused puff of air, "Well actually I was going to ask if you wanted to come along to the first group, but now it has to be on agreement that you dial down the *tempting* a notch or I'll never be able to concentrate."

"But I can remain splendid?" Magnus asked, grinning.

Alec expression softened and he leaned in for a proper kiss. "Magnus, I don't think there's a single thing in this world that could prevent you being splendid."


End file.
